


Tomorrow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, Pre-Canon, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow would be High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Sky"

Tomorrow would be their first day of high school – their first day on a big campus, with older students, and AP classes, and all kinds of new scary adventures. Part of Willow was looking forward to it, but part of her was nervous.

Somehow, Xander seemed to know, because just as her thoughts spiraled back into the negative thinking thing, his hand lightly brushed hers. She glanced over at him, but he was still looking up at the sky, watching the clouds float by.

It was their last day of summer vacation as carefree kids, and tomorrow things like SAT prep and study hall and the future would be waiting for them.

But today, they were together, on the grass, and Willow's fingers fit so nicely into Xander's.


End file.
